Travelistiic Peoples
The Travelistiic peoples, who formed the nation sometimes called Travelistiia or Travelistia, were a highly advanced, unique race living on a cluster of islands in the Pacific Ocean. They were wiped out in the early 2000s by Michael Mouse, but prior to this they had inhabited the islands for millennia, and had their own language, culture and calendar, and were one of the most technologically advance isolated peoples in the known universe. History Pre-Contact With Fungology Prior to their contact with Fungologists, the Travelistiic peoples lived in The Travelistiic Islands, without contact from the outside world, for somewhere in the region of 50,000 years. They developed complex scientific knowledge including an astonishing grasp of both quantum mechanics and Fungologian physics, and had correctly deduced the age of the universe to within 2 billion years by the year 0 AD. They developed their own languages, of which the only one to survive until contact was the one now known as the Travelistiic Language, although through their dedication to the keeping of history most ancient Travelistiic Languages were kept recorded by scholars. It is generally believed that if the events of the Fungobible are true, the Four must have visited the Travelistiic Islands at some point in time, because most Travelistiic peoples were adherents to the Primary Fungologian Religion even prior to the first contact with Fungologists. Evidence suggests a complete manuscript of the Fungobible, which does not exist today, was kept in the Travelistiic Islands in the Travelistiic language until Michael Mouse destroyed everything on the islands. Period as a Fungologian State In 1793, a seriously wayward Fungologist whose name has since been forgotten stumbled across the Travelistiic Islands while attempting to reach Antartica. He then informed the Travelistiic peoples of Fungology, and was sent back to the Grubnoff Archipelago with a Travelistiic envoy. The people of the island then made an official pact with The Fungologian Collective, allowing Fungologists to move to their islands to study the various unique things on them. The Travelistiic Language, however, proved to be nigh-on impossible to learn, and so working together with Fungologian linguists the Travelistiic People constructed the Fungo-Travelistiic Language, a blend of the Travelistiic and Grubnoff Fungologian languages. Demise In 2001, as a part of Operation Twelvetree, Peter The Pyromaniac was killed, plunging Michael Mouse into a depressed rage. He went on a rampage across the globe perpetrating numerous heinous atrocities, culminating in his extermination of the Travelistiic people. Travelistiia had a wide range of highly advanced defence systems in place against attackers, however these proved to be no match for Michael who had killed everyone in the islands and razed the nation to the ground within 5 weeks of deciding to perpetrate the act. The Fungologian world mourned the loss of the Travelistiic peoples (although not too much, because they were no longer obligated to pay them the significant amount of money they owed Travelistiia), although it has been rumoured that a few individuals from the nation remain alive, kept hidden and (hopefully) safe in their anonymity. Category:Civilizations